


Torture Room

by perseveration



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фишер просит Ла Кура пустить его пожить на своей квартире. Приняв решение, тот встречает его лишь на следующем деле, тесно связанном с уютным кружком местных мазохистов. Однако оказывается, что для того, чтобы причинить боль, вовсе не обязательно приковывать кого-то наручниками и хлестать плетью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Room

"У тебя есть две квартиры, у меня - ни одной. Дай мне одну!" На свое счастье, он не успел ответить, и потому получил возможность подумать об этом по дороге в Хиллерёд. Фишера направили для беседы с Отто, поэтому никто больше не убеждал и не давил на него, благодаря чему Ла Кур смог спокойно все взвесить.

Идея пустить Фишера к себе на квартиру, где в последние несколько месяцев он и вправду едва бывал, определенно была неплоха, однако... если не считать ту давнюю попытку с Хеленой, он никогда не жил с кем-то, и теперь ему было органически тяжело представить себе, что какой-то человек, не являющийся им самим, будет жить на его территории. Фишер посмеялся, не прячет ли он чего у себя на квартире, и хотя Ла Кур честно ничего там не прятал, но некоторые вещи, которые там находились и были дороги ему, могли вызвать недоумение и непонимание у неподготовленного человека. А переместить эти вещи к Хелене Ла Кур ни за что бы не решился. И все-таки отказывать Фишеру, который - Ла Кур до сих пор с трудом формулировал это даже про себя, - так великодушно спал с ним, было совсем нехорошо, особенно учитывая тот факт, что его просьбы разрешить пожить у него на квартире начались уже добрый месяц назад.

Вздохнув, Ла Кур бросил взгляд на свое отражение в висящем в салоне зеркале. И что только Фишер в нем нашел? Ему ведь уже пятый десяток, и он почти на десять лет старше него... Да и что нашла в нем Хелена, на лице которой в те моменты, когда она думала, что он его не видит, в последние несколько недель все чаще появлялось выражение, казавшееся ему загадочным и грустным?

Все это было слишком сложно, и легче всего было уступить и согласиться, но на этот раз перед тем как самоустраниться ему все-таки придется сначала съездить на квартиру и подготовить ее к приезду - тут Ла Кур не стал кривить душой - чужого человека.

Таким образом решение было принято, и остаток пути он проделал, прикидывая в уме, что конкретно и куда ему нужно будет убрать, прежде чем осчастливить Фишера новым жильем.

Освободившись в Хиллерёде, Ла Кур отзвонился Хелене, объяснил ситуацию и сказал, что пару дней проведет в своей квартире в Копенгагене, чтобы приготовить ту для ее нового жильца, в ответ на что та искренне рассмеялась в трубку и повторила предположение Фишера о якобы скрываемых им там сокровищах. Чувствуя себя каким-то царем Кощеем, Ла Кур только улыбнулся и пожелал ей сладких снов. И остался один наедине с тем местом, которое служило ему крепкой раковиной и прочным щитом долгие годы.

Однако передать Фишеру ключи ему довелось лишь три недели спустя: тот куда-то пропал, а сам он не торопился ускорить события, и потому, пару раз позвонив и не дождавшись ответа, оставил младшего в покое. В итоге они увиделись лишь когда Первое Подразделение вызвали во Фредерисию для расследования очередного дела, оказавшегося не по зубам местной полиции.

\- Тебя все еще интересует моя квартира? - Спросил он, пока они ехали на задержание подозреваемой.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул в ответ Фишер.  
\- И при этом ты пропал на три недели? - Ла Кур не стал скрывать раздражения.  
\- А что? - Улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему, младший. - Ты ревновал?  
\- Что за чушь?! - Уже по-настоящему недовольный, отмахнулся от него старший. - Просто стоило мне решиться и подготовить ее для тебя, как я даже дозвониться тебе не смог.  
\- Ух ты! - Не удержался от сарказма Фишер. - Ты перепрятал все конфеты?  
Вместо ответа Ла Кур наградил его таким взглядом, что младший счел за благо сбавить обороты:  
\- Ладно-ладно, - его рука непринужденно, как это с недавних пор повелось, скользнула старшему на колено. - Извини за исчезновение. Просто тут такое случилось, что мне нужно было побыть одному, чтобы не переругаться со всеми.

Необходимость побыть порой одному Ла Кур понимал как никто другой, поэтому решил даже не расспрашивать, в чем было дело, благо у него имелись некоторые догадки на основании последних новостей о том, что на курсы ФБР в Штаты неожиданно для нее самой отправили Иду, в то время как Фишер, которого держали на примете уже не первый месяц, остался в Дании. Однако младшему, как оказалось, все-таки нужно было высказаться, и потому, какое-то время помолчав, он излил на Ла Кура весь поток своей обиды и негодования от того, что его оставили мариноваться на этой должности, в то время как на деле он заслуживал этих курсов и неизбежного после них карьерного роста.  
Ла Кур был в целом с ним согласен, хотя по завершении его излияний все же не удержался и сболтнул то, чего на самом деле не собирался говорить:  
\- С другой стороны, так ты дольше побудешь со мной.  
Это было сказано тихо: он словно бы даже не сознавал, что произносит свою фразу вслух. Но Фишер его услышал и повернулся, глядя на Ла Кура так, будто только сейчас заметил того в кабине.  
Смутившись, старший отвернулся, и весь оставшийся путь они проехали молча, пока один следил за дорогой, а второй - смотрел в окно.

Вечером Гэби упорхнула в кабину к Джонни, Ингрид куда-то унеслась, а у АйПи была назначена загадочная встреча в отеле, поэтому, дождавшись пока все они разойдутся и оставят их вдвоем, Фишер подошел к столу Ла Кура и предложил:  
\- Поужинаешь со мной?  
\- У тебя снова нет денег? - Отвернувшись от экрана монитора, посмотрел на него тот.  
\- И это тоже, - не стал отрицать младший. - Но раз уж я остался в стране, то, может, нам и правда стоит проводить больше времени вместе?

Вместо ответа Ла Кур развернулся за стуле и, нырнув рукой под его просторную кофту, поддел резинку его штанов и притянул Фишера к себе. Тот с готовностью шагнул к нему, положил руки старшему на плечи, наклонился и поцеловал его. Его язык проник старшему в рот, и тот тихо застонал, снова поворачиваясь на своем стуле и заставляя Фишера опуститься на стол. При этом они оба наскоро и не глядя отодвинули то, что там стояло и лежало, из-за чего что-то где-то упало, но им обоим было совершенно все равно, где и что.  
Высокий и широкоплечий, Фишер склонялся над ним, не позволяя Ла Куру оторваться от своих губ. Тот несколько раз попытался отстраниться, но когда понял, что партнер не отпустит его, улыбнулся и, проникнув обеими руками под его надетую на голое тело кофту, начал ласкать его торс. В результате, уже принявшись было за пуговицы на его рубашке, младший в итоге сдался первым и сам стянул с себя кофту, оставаясь только в растянутых спортивных штанах, которые не снимал уже несколько дней. И от которых почти тут же избавил его Ла Кур, стащив их вместе с трусами и оставляя Фишера полностью обнаженным. Попутно он опустился перед младшим на колени и начал целовать его член, пока каждый из них отбросил куда попало снятую с него одежду.  
Дождавшись, пока в ответ на его ласки орган партнера достаточно напряжется, Ла Кур взял его в рот: сперва только головку, но постепенно заглатывая все больше налитой желанием плоти. Фишер тяжело дышал и сначала пытался опираться на стол, но вскоре его руки потянулись к плечам Ла Кура. Тот не стал сопротивляться и останавливать его, когда младший пошел дальше и притянул его голову, заставляя его взять себя глубоко в рот, а затем, удерживая его, начал двигаться у него во рту сам.  
Изрядно устав и несколько дней до этого фактически прожив в своей машине, Фишер не смог держаться долго, и потому скоро уже кончил, настолько уйдя в собственные ощущения, что даже не подумал вытащить член изо рта партнера. Однако Ла Куру это сыграло на руку: после посещения комнаты пыток, где был найден мужчина, чью смерть они приехали расследовать, он постоянно возвращался мыслями к любовной игре садиста и мазохиста, и потому теперь ему было интересно пройти весь путь до конца и попробовать проглотить семя партнера, как это нравилось делать Фишеру.

\- Тебе нужно было остановить меня, - проговорил младший, когда снова пришел в себя после оргазма.  
Вместо ответа Ла Кур встал с колен и вместе с поцелуем разделил с ним то, что не успел проглотить. Фишер крепко обнял его, резко притягивая к себе, и тогда старший подхватил его и усадил на стол, с которого тот поднялся, пока они оба раздевали его.  
\- Давай сделаем это здесь, а потом пойдем ужинать, - разгоряченный возбуждением, предложил Ла Кур, разрывая поцелуй, широкими движениями гладя младшего по обнаженной спине.  
\- Без смазки я не буду, - покачал головой в ответ тот. - Понимаю: эта комната пыток произвела на тебя сильное впечатление, но мне все еще дорога моя задница.  
\- Черт! Я привез с собой смазку, но она осталась в сумке у меня в номере, - с неподдельным расстройством скривился Ла Кур, вызывая у Фишера улыбку.  
\- Значит, мы сначала поужинаем, а после ужина с новыми силами воспользуемся ей, - подвел тот черту под их сегодняшним небольшим приключением в офисе, после чего старший, которому нужно было лишь застегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке, подождал, пока он оденется, и они вдвоем отправились искать в городе подходящую забегаловку.

В подходящей забегаловке ужинали Гэби и Джонни, но так как все все понимали, Гэби удалось удержать своего возлюбленного, не позволив тому превратить два тихих ужина в большое заседание круглого стола. За исключением пары случаев, Фишер всегда относился к ней очень тепло, и поднимая бокал, салютуя им со своего столика, подумал, что, должно быть, у него никогда не было такого замечательного друга, как она. Разве что Ла Кур, но ведь тот теперь проходил совсем по другой статье...

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прихватить с собой в номер еще бутылку вина? - Спросил его старший, когда они уже заканчивали свой ужин.  
Отрываясь от содержимого своей тарелки, Фишер посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
\- Что там такого было в этой комнате пыток, что ты сначала не можешь дождаться и пристаешь ко мне прямо в офисе, а теперь предлагаешь взять с собой в номер вторую бутылку? Или ты тайно вынес с места преступления плеть и наручники?  
Ла Кур заметно смутился:  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Да еще так громко, - он передернул плечами. - У меня и в мыслях ничего такого не было...  
\- Ну да, ну да, - иронически покивал Фишер. - Поэтому в офисе ты вдруг так расхрабрился, что решился сглотнуть кое-чего, а потом еще и поделился этим со мной.  
\- Т-ссс! - Зашипел на него старший, вконец смущаясь. - Это на тебя сегодня что-то нашло, так что нечего перекладывать с больной головы на здоровую.  
\- Ты считаешь? - Фишер сделал недоуменное лицо. - Жаль, раз так, потому что я бы не отказался поиграть с тобой в страстного злого и прикованного к постели доброго полицейского...  
\- Фишер! - Прервал его фантазии Ла Кур, принимая разгневанный вид.  
Тот в ответ тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Что ж, раз прихватить из знаменитой комнаты пыток ты ничего не догадался, то, думаю, вторая бутылка вина нам тоже не понадобится.  
Чувствуя себя рыбой, которую жарят на сковородке, Ла Кур вернулся к еде, внутренне моля Бога, чтобы красноречие его партнера на этом иссякло.

Однако по возвращении в номер (с тех пор как между ними начались эти встречи, приезжая в очередной отель, один снимал себе хорошую комнату с большой кроватью, в то время как второй брал комнатенку как можно проще, в которой не ночевал, - так выходило дешевле для отдела) к Фишеру вновь вернулось его игривое настроение, и Ла Кур не мог понять, всерьез ли он так себя ведет или только дразнит его.  
\- Ну что, теперь ты свяжешь меня? - Спросил младший, разворачиваясь к нему после того, как запер за ними дверь, по опыту зная, что на протяжении ночи и до начала рабочего дня к ним в номер может неожиданно нагрянуть практически кто угодно.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - Огорошено повернулся к нему Ла Кур, мирно вешавший в коридоре свой пиджак.  
\- Наручники мы с тобой оставили в сейфе в офисе, плети у нас нет, но ведь у тебя есть галстук, который ты не носишь, а хлестать меня ты вполне сможешь и шнурками, - на полном серьезе разглагольствуя на эту тему, младший подошел к нему, заставляя Ла Кура отступить и прислониться спиной к стене под вешалкой.  
\- Фишер, ты всерьез хочешь, чтобы я связал тебя галстуком и хлестал своими шнурками? Или твои для этого лучше подойдут?  
Видя, что он начинает злиться, Фишер только улыбнулся - своими уголками губ, как это делал только он, - и потянулся поцеловать его, кладя руки старшему на грудь и начиная расстегивать пуговицы у него на рубашке.

Процесс раздевания, тесно переплетенный с взаимными ласками, отвлек их от темы садо-мазо, и Ла Кур почти уже довел младшего до постели, когда тот внезапно вспомнил, что со всеми своими скитаниями последних дней ему недурно было бы помыться.  
\- Может, пойдешь со мной? - Видя, как не хочется старшему его отпускать, предложил он.  
Разумеется, тот не стал отказываться, и они пошли вместе, хотя и пробыли в душе недолго, так как обоим уже не терпелось перейти к тому, для чего в офисе им недостало смазки.

\- Ты сам это сделаешь или мне сделать? - Выдохнул ему в губы Ла Кур, низко склонившись над ним, когда они уже вернулись и, наскоро обтеревшись тонким гостиничным полотенцем, забрались в постель.  
\- Лучше ты, - тихо ответил Фишер, и от глухого звука его голоса по всему телу старшего электрическим разрядом прошла дрожь. - Я так давно с тобой не был, что хочу, чтобы ты делал со мной все.  
\- Тогда разворачивайся, - скомандовал ему Ла Кур и получил от младшего быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем тот повернулся к нему спиной, становясь на четвереньки.  
Его кожа еще оставалась слегка влажной после душа, и, засмотревшись на изгибы его ягодиц, старший наклонился и начал целовать их, сжимая и осторожно раздвигая, пальцами находя его вход и проводя по нему. В ответ на это прикосновение младший склонился ниже и задом подался к нему, словно прося больше. Ла Кур не стал заставлять его просить дважды. Ненадолго прервав свои поцелуи, что вызвало у Фишера недовольное восклицание, он поднялся с постели, принес из сумки смазку и, выдавив себе на руку щедрую порцию, вновь вернулся к своему занятию.

Теперь первый палец проникал внутрь легко и не причинял младшему боли, но Ла Кур все равно на всякий случай удерживал его, чтобы Фишер неожиданно не дернулся. Прежде чем добавить к первому пальцу второй, старший низко склонился ему на спину, накрывая младшего собой и удерживая таким образом от резких движений. Как он и ожидал, понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление его узкого колечка.  
Дыхание Фишера участилось, а на спине выступил пот, когда старшему наконец удалось начать растягивать его двумя пальцами. По его движениям и по сокращению мышц его прохода он чувствовал, что тому больно, но не останавливался, так как знал: уже скоро на смену этой боли придет удовольствие.  
В какой-то момент он решил, что стоит смазать его еще, и в этот раз оба пальца гораздо легче скользнули внутрь. Тогда, растянув его еще немного, Ла Кур вновь потянулся за смазкой, и пока младший переводил дух, низко склонившись и уткнувшись лбом в сложенные перед собой руки, нанес ее на свой член, быстро затвердевший и поднявшийся в его руке, после чего заставил Фишера вновь подняться, приставил себя к его входу и осторожно вошел в него, крепко удерживая младшего, которому, очевидно, все еще было больно, когда он делал это в первый раз за ночь.

Фишер сдавленно стонал явно от боли, и Ла Кур двигался в нем осторожно, давая привыкнуть к своим движениям и размеру. Чтобы отвлечь младшего и ускорить процесс, он нырнул рукой ему под живот, обхватил ею его член и начал ласкать его, с удовлетворением отмечая, с какой готовностью тот реагирует на его ласки.  
\- Пожалуйста, Ла Кур, - чуть повернув к нему голову, попросил Фишер, - не думай обо мне и двигайся быстрее. Скоро уже все будет нормально.  
Подчинившись, Ла Кур выпустил из руки его орган и высоко поднялся над простертой под собой спиной младшего. Крепко сжал его бедра и, постепенно ускоряясь, позволил себе наконец набрать тот темп, которого требовало его желание.  
Фишер поначалу пытался сдерживать рвущиеся из него стоны, но когда, почувствовав приближение развязки, старший поднял его и крепко прижал к себе, продолжив двигаться в нем теперь снизу вверх, не выдержал и, обхватывая себя рукой в попытке догнать его, дал волю скопившимся внутри звукам.

Его глубокое дыхание и стоны подстегивали Ла Кура не меньше его близости и потрясающей теплоты и узости его прохода, но он все равно справился с собой и позволил себе кончить лишь после того, как с протяжным стоном разрядился младший. Тогда он вновь толкнул его на постель и пролился ему на спину, пока Фишер лежал, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя после этой исступленной гонки.  
Дождавшись пока возбуждение окончательно спадет и останется только приятная усталость, Ла Кур лег рядом с ним, и тогда младший повернулся на бок, ложась к нему спиной, пока старший обнял его, тесно прижимаясь к нему сзади.  
\- И все-таки я не понимаю, что ты во мне нашел, - проговорил некоторое время спустя Ла Кур, легко целуя его плечо.  
\- Деньги, - и тут нашелся что ответить Фишер и, улыбаясь, повернулся к нему. - Деньги и квартиру.  
Ла Кур тоже улыбнулся и молча смотрел на него, пока улыбка медленно сходила с лица младшего.  
\- Шучу, - тихо заговорил Фишер. - На самом деле, вот это, - он снова повернулся к нему спиной и, словно заворачиваясь в его объятие, заставил Ла Кура крепче сжать себя руками. - Только с тобой я могу лежать вот так, в объятиях мужчины, которого люблю.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
Старший поднялся на локте и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо, но Фишер сам повернулся к нему и самым простым тоном констатировал:  
\- Что люблю тебя.  
\- А как же Ида? - Нахмурился Ла Кур.  
\- Ида из-за меня не вышла замуж, а потом Милле из-за нее от меня ушла.  
Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, пока Фишер снова не повернулся к нему спиной и не сказал:  
\- Ладно, не жалей меня. Я взрослый мальчик и как-нибудь с этим справлюсь. Главное, что ты тоже нашел во мне достаточно, чтобы вот так вот со мной лежать.  
Не зная, что ему ответить, Ла Кур снова лег позади него и молча поцеловал в спину между лопаток, после чего теснее прижал младшего к себе.


End file.
